Mürbe
by saerusa
Summary: cinta itu datang begitu saja, kepada siapa saja, dan kapan saja—tanpa alasan. seperti Sasuke, kepada Hinata, dan mengalir begitu saja;—sasuke/hinata. for SHDL 2013


**Mürbe**

**Naruto (c) Masashi K**

**this story definitely belongs to me**

**warns; au, ooc, typos. dont copy, thanks.**

**Sasuke/Hinata for SHDL 2013**

.

.

.

.

{O}

Di penghujung musim gugur tahun ini, mereka mulai menyiapkan baju-baju hangat untuk pergi keluar rumah. Udara mulai menusuk kulit, dan daun-daun semakin memenuhi jalan dengan warna cokelat tua yang klasik. Menghitung minggu, salju sebentar lagi akan turun dan dia sebentar lagi berulang tahun.

Mereka baru saja lulus dari universitas masing-masing dan sekarang sudah tiga tahun hubungan mereka berjalan. Cincin emas melingkar cantik di leher si gadis, kelihatan jelas kekasihnya tipe posesif.

Teringat kembali—ketika dia liburan panjang setelah ujian negara saat masih berseragam, relasi akrab orangtuanya datang, berbicara di ruang tamu, dia disuruh mengenakan gaun terindah dan malam itu berakhir dengan pernyataan bahwa si pemuda yang tak pernah bicara padanya, tak pernah menyapanya ternyata mencintainya sejak kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama.

Kaget—tentu saja. Lebih tepatnya tidak menyangka dan dirasa mustahil, pria nomor wahid di sekolah memilih perempuan di daftar paling akhir untuk dijadikan pacar. Dari sekian banyak gadis yang lebih menawan, pemuda itu jatuh hati pada dia yang sederhana dan pendiam.

[_k-kenapa Sasuke-san... memilih a-aku?_]

[_terima cincin dariku dan aku akan memberitahukan alasannya_]

{**sampai sekarang** janji itu belum terpenuhi}

Lalu, buket bunga mawar dengan _baby breath_ dan sepasang cincin menjadi akhir dari malam yang tak terduga. Hinata berteman dengan seorang florist dan tahu benar apa arti dari rangkaian bunga yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

{**mawar untuk cinta sejati**; _baby breath_ untuk ketulusan murni dan kesungguhan yang abadi—Hinata berhasil menahan airmata dan gagal ketika melihat sesuatu yang berkilau, terukir namanya terikat di pita buketnya}

Hinata tak pernah lupa semerah apa wajahnya yang ia lihat dari pantulan kaca di toilet ketika Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh padanya. Jadi, selama ini ia mengejar orang yang tidak melihatnya dan mengabaikan orang yang selalu melihatnya?

Hinata ingat, dia menangis di sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Ternyata, ramalan di majalah remaja tak selamanya benar. Omongan orang tentangnya hanya sekedar ucapan semata. Dan ternyata, mendiang Ibunya benar; bahwa dia memiliki orang yang mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Enak?"

Ternyata, memilih tempat di luar restoran saat senja merupakan yang terbaik. Dessert, daging empuk yang lezat dan bersama tunangan, apa yang kurang?

Sasuke bertanya, dan memandangi lekat-lekat calon istrinya yang sibuk melahap potongan kue dengan semangat.

Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Siapa dulu yang mengajakmu kesini," Sasuke mengaduk parfaitnya, terkekeh pelan.

Hinata menelan kuenya terlebih dahulu, "T-tapi kan... restoran ini diberitahu oleh Neji-nii,"

"Kuakui saja, rekomendasi restorannya patut diacungi jempol,"

Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke menikmati sejuknya sore hari, mengenang masa lalu mereka, menanyakan jadi tidaknya Hinata membangun sebuah restoran keluarga, merencanakan rumah mereka, dan sampai pada percakapan dimana (lagi-lagi) Hinata yang sudah tak mau percaya lagi dengan omongan orang-orang menanyakan suatu hal pada Sasuke;

"Sasuke-kun, apa benar kau menyukaiku hanya karena wajahku?"

Hinata perlu mengumpulkan keberanian yang banyak ketika ia memilih bertanya hal seperti ini pada kekasihnya. Dia sudah berhati-hati dalam bertanya, tapi Hinata penasaran. Banyak orang yang meragukan, dan Hinata butuh penjelasan.

Hinata hanya bisa menaruh garpunya kembali ketika ia mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"L-lalu... menyukaiku karena masakanku?"

Hinata masih melempar pertanyaan. Dan lagi-lagi, hanya anggukan.

"Menyukaiku... hanya karena aku ...umm, ya, rankingnya satu nomor di bawahmu?"

"Yap," lalu Sasuke menggigit dagingnya, dan mengunyahnya.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun... k-kau tidak benar-benar serius dengan pertunangan ini?"

Hinata mengerutkan alis dan berhenti menyedot parfait.

"Aku serius," Sasuke yang santai membuat Hinata semakin gemas.

"La-lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke meringis geli ketika sepatu kanvas Hinata menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Kalau misalkan begitu, jika aku tua dan menjadi jelek, masakanku menjadi hambar dan aku menjadi tak pintar, Sasuke-kun akan meninggalkanku?"

Hinata menunduk sampai poninya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak langsung menghiburnya karena—pemuda itu tersenyum pendek melihat Hinata ternyata diam-diam (masih saja) mengaduk parfaitnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Simpelnya jawaban dari tunangannya mau tak mau membuat Hinata tersipu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku memang menyukai wajahmu, masakanmu, sifatmu dan kepintaranmu. Aku punya seribu alasan untuk menyukaimu,"

Hinata mengaduk parfaitnya semakin kencang. _Apa-apaan jawaban itu apa-apaan_, Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke menopang dagu, lengannya terulur dan mencubit pipi Hinata,

"Tapi aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan."

Hinata memandangi Sasuke tak mengerti,

"Jadi, aku takkan punya alasan untuk meninggalkanmu,"

Sendok yang ada di genggaman Hinata, terjatuh, perempuan itu ingin menangis lagi, kenapa bisa ada orang seperti Sasuke dan orang itu mencintainya?

"Sasuke-kun, berhentilah menggombal," setitik airmata terbit di ujung mata keunguan Hinata, degup jantungnya berantakan dan kacau, "Aku jadi semakin tidak mau berpisah... denganmu," Hinata terisak pelan.

"Eh, serius," kelembutan Sasuke saat mengusap matanya membuat Hinata lemas,

"Menurutmu, apa yang lebih baik dari ikatan pernikahan sebagai bukti cinta, Hinata?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata, dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

{**janji itu terpenuhi**; _"Sasuke-kun, aku sangat menyayangimu,"_}

—**einde.**

* * *

JADI HAPPY SHDL WALAU TELATNYA GILAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA aku sayang sasukehinata thankyou

Ending tambahan; Hinata nangis terus tanpa suara saking tidak bisa mendefinisikan perasannya ehehehe

Salam kenal semuanya berminat meninggalkan review? :")


End file.
